An Interesting Experience
by ficklepickle7
Summary: With an adventure that starts at the newly built OWCA pool, Perry and Pansy conquer an arising problem. That's all I'm gonna say, so you have to read to see what happens! Rated T for a very specific reason. Sequel to "Want A Tour Of My Lair?". PLEASE REVIEW!


**Author's Note:**** Hello, everyone! I just thought up this story a few days ago on my school bus… yeah, you don't want to know. Anyways, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any ****_Phineas and Ferb_**** characters. I also don't own ****_Forever and For Always_**** and ****_I'm Gonna Getcha Good!_**** by Shania Twain.**

* * *

**_Perry's POV_**

"Ah! It's cold!" Pansy shrieked as I splashed her. We were in the new OWCA pool. Pansy and I were having what platypuses like best; a water fight.

Finally, Pansy pinned me against the wall of the pool. She smirked as I struggled hopelessly.

"You're stronger than you look!" I sputtered as I tried to push her out of the way. Then I came up with a great idea. I leaned forward and kissed her. Then I pulled back and escaped when her eyes were closed.

"Hey! You tricked me!" She yelled as I swam away quickly. I just chuckled.

"Ha ha ha! I got you!" I said as I cornered Pansy. She gasped as I smirked evilly. She just backed up slowly, obviously thinking of a way out.

"Oh, no! Phineas and Ferb are drowning!" She shouted and pointed behind me. I spun around quickly

"Where?" I yelped, looking for them. "Wait, they're not even here!" I said angrily before Pansy pushed me under the water. I skidded on the bottom of the pool, scratching myself up pretty badly.

I glared and chased her. We chased each other around for 10 minutes, not even going up for air. We swam up quickly and gasped loudly.

"Aw, man… ten minutes really taxes your lungs…" I said between breaths. Pansy nodded and leaned on the back of the pool.

"Truce?" I said, holding out my paw.

"Truce." Pansy replied. Then we swam towards the edge of the pool together.

"Help me out." I asked, struggling to pull myself out of the pool. Pansy pushed me and a collapsed onto the wet floor. I stood up and shook weakly. Then I stood on my hind legs and pulled something from behind my back. It was a pink, inflatable pool raft. I threw it out, and it hit the surface of the pool with a thud. I jumped on and lied on my stomach, letting my tail rest on the water. Pansy smiled at me and climbed on beside me.

"This is nice…" She said, cuddling up closer to me. I just smiled and hugged her.

Suddenly, music started playing. Pansy started singing to the catchy tune.

* * *

_In your arms, I can still feel the way you want me_

_ When you hold me_

_ I can still hear the words you whispered_

_ When you told me_

_ I can stay right here forever in your arms_

_And there ain't no way_

_ I'm lettin' you go now_

_ And there ain't no way_

_ And there ain't no how_

_ I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_ We will be together all of our days_

_ Wanna wake up every morning_

_ To your sweet face, always_

_In your heart, I can still hear a beat_

_ For every time you kiss me_

_ And when we're apart_

_ I know how much you miss me_

_ I can feel your love for me in your heart_

_And there ain't no way_

_ I'm lettin' you go now_

_ And there ain't no way_

_ And there ain't no how_

_ I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_ We will be together all of our days_

_ Wanna wake up every morning_

_ To your sweet face, always_

_ Wanna wake up every morning_

_In your eyes_

_ I can still see the look_

_ Of the one who really loves me_

_The one who wouldn't put anything_

_ Else in the world above me_

_I can still see your love for me in your eyes_

_And there ain't no way_

_ I'm lettin' you go now_

_ And there ain't no way_

_ And there ain't no how_

_ I'll never see that day_

_'Cause I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_ We will be together all of our days_

_ Wanna wake up every morning_

_ To your sweet face_

_I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_ We will be together all of our days_

_ Wanna wake up every morning_

_ To your sweet face_

_ I'm keeping you forever and for always_

_Always and forever_

_ And in your arms_

* * *

We stayed there for several minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Finally Pansy stirred.

"My fur is finally dry. Can we get showered now?" She asked. I nodded and started paddling with my tail. When she closed her eyes in relaxation, I pushed her off. She surfaced and stared at me in shock. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I laughed at her so hard that tears were flowing down my fur.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Pansy yelled at me in mock anger. I was still howling with laughter.

"Looks… Looks like I won!" I said between laughs. Pansy just glared at me.

"Perry Bartholomew Flynn-Fletcher! I expect better from you!" She scolded me. I stopped laughing.

"Do you have to use my stupid middle name wherever we go?" I asked her with narrowed eyes and a red face.

"Yes. Yes I do." She replied.

"Come on! Phineas and Ferb were 4 years old when they named me that!" I argued.

"Okay, fine. But I can still make fun of you for peeing of Doofensmirtz's couch!" She snickered. My face reddened even more.

"I wouldn't have done that if I didn't absolutely have to! I had to stop Doof without blowing my cover! What did you expect me to do, jump on his face and attack him?" I growled.

"Yes, that seems like an ideal thing to do. Anyway, it's on!" Pansy said. Then she pulled out the raft from under me. I struggled to stay on it, but I ended up landing on top of Pansy. We splashed each other playfully until I heard my watch beep. While I was distracted, Pansy pushed me against the wall.

"Ha! I win!" She stated proudly.

"Fine. But if you tell anyone that I was beaten by a girl, you're dead!" I hissed and pushed her away. Then I climbed out of the pool and shook.

* * *

Soon, we came out of the shower room, our fur thoroughly washed. I rushed to my hat and watch.

"Ha! I told Phineas that I could bathe myself!" I exclaimed, puffing out my chest proudly. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"I had to help you open the shampoo bottle…" She pointed out with a smirk.

"Don't burst my bubble!" I told her stubbornly, strutting to the door. She just sighed and followed me out the door to go fight Doof.

* * *

As soon as we got back to my lair, I checked my e-mail. I got some emails from Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Pansy. I smiled and replied to them.

"Pansy, you and the others know that we live in the same house, right? I mean, you could just talk to me directly…" I told her without looking away from my screen.

"Yeah, I know. It's just fun to e-mail people!" She said with a smile. "Wait a minute; I'm going to replace one of my broken tools." Pansy disappeared behind a door. I smiled and signed out of my account. Suddenly, something heavy dropped on my head. I yelped and turned around quickly, to saw a pure white female platypus.

"Hello… wait who are you and how did you get in here?" I asked. "And what's on my head?"

"Oh, Perry. You should know who I am." She replied with a somewhat evil smile. I thought for a moment. Then I glared at her.

"Great. Patricia, how did you get in here?" I asked angrily. She smiled innocently at me.

"I watched you put in a code into the tree entrance yesterday!" She replied, grasping a remote.

"Patricia, get out!" I hissed, standing up and preparing to push her. Then she pushed a button. Immediately my body stiffened. I found that I couldn't move at all.

"Wait, please tell me that isn't…" I muttered.

"Yep. It's Doof's Helmet-inator or whatever!" She said, making me walk back and forth. Then music started playing and she started singing.

* * *

_Don't wantcha for the weekend, don't wantcha for a night_

_ I'm only interested if I can have you for life, yeah_

_ I know I sound serious and baby I am_

_ You're a fine piece of real estate, and I'm gonna get me some land_

_Oh, yeah_

_ So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun_

_ There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_ I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_ Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_Yeah_

_ I've already planned it - here's how it's gonna be_

_ I'm gonna love you and - you're gonna fall in love with me_

_ Oh, yeah_

_ So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun_

_ There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight_

_ I'm gonna getcha if it takes all night_

_You can betcha by the time I say "go," you'll never say "no"_

_I'm gonna getcha, it's a matter of fact_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_ Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_ Yeah, I'm gonna getcha baby I'm gonna knock on wood_

_ I'm gonna getcha somehow honey yeah, I'm gonna make it good_

_ Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_ So, don't try to run honey, love can be fun_

_ There's no need to be alone when you find that someone_

_I'm gonna getcha, don'tcha worry 'bout that_

_You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you're gonna be mine_

_ Just like I should - I'll getcha good_

_Oh, I'm gonna getcha, I'm gonna getcha real good_

_ Yeah, you can betcha, oh, I'm gonna getcha_

_just like I should, I'll getcha good_

_ Oh, I'm gonna getcha good! _

* * *

"Too late. I'm already taken!" I said snottily as soon as the music stopped.

"Oh, that Pansy girl? Don't worry, she'll be out of the picture soon enough." Patricia replied evilly, walking to my computer.

"Ha. You need to know a password to get into it!" I said happily. Then my desktop came up.

"Oh, no. Looks like you forgot to log out!" Patricia said with a mock frown. I scowled and tried to take off the helmet.

"Seriously, all of this can't be just to date me!" I said, rolling my eyes angrily.

"No. I want to have kids with you!" She replied casually, going onto the internet.

"WHAT? I would never do something as revolting as that, especially with you!" I hissed, struggling to move. Patricia just smirked and searched something on Google. Then Pansy emerged from the door she went into. She tiptoed over to me.

"Perry, what's going on?" She whispered.

"My old girlfriend wants to have kids with me." I replied, still struggling.

"WHAT?" Pansy hissed quietly.

"Just take this helmet off and I'll pummel her into the ground." I said through clenched teeth. Pansy nodded and tried to pull my helmet off.

"Oh, no, that won't do…" Patricia said, pushing a button on the remote. Metal hands grabbed Pansy's arms and legs. She struggled hopelessly.

"Alright, Perry. Its time!" She said evilly. I clenched my teeth and tried to stop myself from walking. It didn't work.

"Let's do it in front of your girlfriend! She'll be so jealous!" She chuckled evilly and got into position. I was still trying to stop walking towards her. Pansy's eyes widened and she looked helplessly at me. I glared at Patricia.

"I won't do that with you. I just won't!" I hissed. But I couldn't do anything. I chattered angrily. Both girls flinched.

"You shouldn't use that language, Perry!" Patricia told me. I groaned. I was almost on top of her. A tear rolled down Pansy's face and she closed her eyes. I was now blushing uncontrollably and looking away from both females.

"Come on, Perry! It's not that bad…" Patricia cooed. I tried to squirm and kick. Finally, the helmet became loose on my head. It fell off easily. I jumped off and kicked her hard. She yelped and rolled over. I freed Pansy and rushed back to Patricia. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. I felt no regret as I kicked her again. She crawled away. Pansy and I ran after her. As soon as I got ready to strike her again, she kicked me in a very tender place in between my legs. My eyes grew in size and I yelled, my voice an octave higher than usual. Pansy flinched and closed one eye.

'Okay, never been kicked there before…" I muttered and fell to the floor.

"Ooh, that's got to hurt…" Pansy said. She glared daggers at Patricia and punched her hard. Pansy then shoved her out the door and rushed to me.

"Oh, Perry, are you okay?" She asked.

"Do I look okay?" I asked sarcastically.

"No need to get cocky. Come on; let's go get Phineas and Ferb." Pansy said and walked away. I tried to get up, but I couldn't with my newfound pain.

"Um… I can't really get up…" I said, my face red with embarrassment.

"Oh… Just wait here then. I'll go get them." Pansy said and rushed away. I sighed and waited impatiently.

In a couple minutes, Phineas and Ferb came down.

"Whoa, what's wrong with Perry?" Phineas asked. Pansy whispered something in his ear. He flinched and looked at me awkwardly.

"Oh… that's gotta hurt…" He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"How do we get him upstairs?" Pansy asked.

"I could probably carry him without hurting him too much…" Phineas replied. Then he thought for a moment and reached down to pick me up. He grabbed me carefully around my middle. He lifted me up slowly, but his fingers strayed into a very sensitive area. I yelled again, causing Phineas to drop me in shock. My right eyelid twitched.

"Sorry…" Phineas muttered. "But we have to get you upstairs somehow…"

Ferb lifted a finger. Then he walked back upstairs. He soon came back with my pet bed.

"How's that going to help?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas, you could carry the pet bed with Perry in it!" Pansy told him. He nodded in realization.

"But how is he going to get into it?" Phineas asked.

"Perry, could you crawl?" Pansy asked me. I nodded slightly and pulled myself into the bed with my arms. Phineas then carried me upstairs and into his room. I clenched my teeth and tried not to blush too much as he checked for swelling.

"Ooh, buddy, it looks pretty bad…" He muttered as he set me back down carefully. I groaned in embarrassment.

"Let's hope that it's better tomorrow." He told me as he gave me an icepack.

* * *

The next morning, I desperately needed to go to the bathroom. I really didn't want to ask someone to come with me, so I tried to stand up on my own. I staggered at first, but the pain wasn't as bad as the night before. I limped to the basement as fast as I could. Being a small mammal, going down the stairs wasn't an easy task, especially in my case.

As soon as I got downstairs, I rushed to the litter box. I went onto all fours and did my business, although lifting my leg wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. I lied down in my old pet bed and slept again.

When I woke up, I felt well rested. And that wasn't good, because I rarely get to sleep in as a secret agent. I stood and ran upstairs, despite the dull pain between my legs. I found Phineas and Ferb eating breakfast.

"Hey, Perry. Did you sleep well?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, and that's the problem. I never sleep well, because I'm always called into work early." I explained.

"Oh, don't worry, Pansy went about an hour ago. She said that she would explain everything to your boss." Phineas replied through a spoonful of cereal.

"Oh." I replied.

"I'm assuming that you're doing better since you can actually walk." Phineas said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said, walking to my food bowl to eat.

"What does your food taste like?" Phineas asked curiously.

"Well, it tastes like… I really don't know. It's just about the only thing I've ever eaten." I thought aloud.

"Can platypi eat people food?" Phineas asked. "Because you don't have to eat the same thing every day if you don't want to."

"Actually I don't really care. I'm so used to eating it all the time. I couldn't imagine eating differently…" I said, taking a big bite.

"Maybe Ferb and I could invent people food that's safe for animals to eat. Hey, Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed and ran to the backyard. Ferb followed closely behind. I smiled and finished my breakfast. Then I lied down again on Phineas' bed.

I awoke to the sound of Pansy's voice. I sat up drowsily; I hadn't had this much sleep for a long time.

"Hey, Perry! Are you better? Phineas told me that you were walking earlier!" Pansy said to me from the doorway.

"Yeah, I feel much better. I've slept much more than I have in a long time." I replied. Then I jumped off the bed and stretched. Pansy watched me with an amused expression.

"So, did everything go okay for you?" I asked her.

"Yep. Carl said that he wished you would get better soon. Doof did, too. Although Monogram just said that his best agent would get better in no time." Pansy said.

"Doesn't surprise me." I said, walking closer to Pansy.

"What, he always feels little to no concern for you?" Pansy asked, smiling playfully.

"Yeah, that exactly what I mean." I said.

"I was kidding…" Pansy said softly.

"Oh. Well, he still does that." I said with a shrug.

"I thought that he hired a guy to sing a song for you." She said jealously.

"Okay, just that one thing. But otherwise, he doesn't really care." I said. Pansy laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"No, I was just imagining you singing your own song!" She replied with a giggle.

"What, you don't think I could?" I said with a mock hurt expression.

"I'd like to see you try!" Pansy said with a laugh.

"I'll show you! Hand me my guitar!" I said playfully. Pansy handed me my electric. I started playing the doobie-doobie-doo-bah tune. Pansy watched silently.

* * *

_I'm a semi-aquatic egg-layin' mammal of action_

_I'm a furry little flatfoot who'll never flinch from a fra-ee-ay-ee-ay (I held up my foot to show how flat it was)_

_I've got more than just mad skill (I wiggled my eyebrows at Pansy)_

_I've got a beaver tail and a bill (I flapped my tail eagerly)_

_And the women swoon whenever they hear me say…_

_Gtgtgtgtgtgtgt_

_I'm Perry, Perry the Platypus_

_Perry, Perry the Platypus_

* * *

I played a guitar solo as Pansy laughed. I smiled and continued singing.

* * *

_Well I'm lookin' real sharp in my 1940s fedora (I looked up at my hat)_

_I've got an iron will, nerves of steel, and several other metal-themed attributes_

_My fur is watertight_

_And I'm always up for a fight (I held up a fist as well as I could while playing the guitar)_

_So when evil hears this sound it shakes in its boots_

_Gtgtgtgtgtgtgt_

_I'm Perry, Perry the Platypus_

_Perry, Perry the Platypus_

* * *

I ended the song with another guitar solo. Pansy clapped and laughed hard

"I told you I could do it!" I said with a smile.

"Nice job! I never doubted you!" Pansy replied. I rolled my eyes.

Phineas and Ferb came into the room.

"Wow, Perry, we never knew you had your own song!" Phineas said optimistically.

"Hey, I didn't either until this invisible guy sang it while I was going to Doof's place." I said.

"And we got it on film!" Phineas said.

"Do you have to record every song I sing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, it's good enough to go onto uTube." Phineas replied. My eyes widened.

"You've been putting things I sing onto uTube?" I asked.

"Maybe… Maybe not…" Phineas said slowly. "Well, bye!" He rushed out of the room. Ferb shook his head playfully and followed him.

"This has been quite an interesting experience!" I said playfully.

"Tell me about it…" Pansy muttered loud enough for me to hear.

Then she embraced me in a tight hug. I smiled warmly and hugged her back.


End file.
